Currently commercialized stabilizers exist that are portable but there still exists a need for more compact products. Conventional stabilizers are generally grasped with one hand and directed via a control surface with either the same hand or the operator's second hand. The limiting factor in making these devices compact is the ability to actually grasp the handle and still have enough room to be able to get a second hand, or the fingers from the grasping hand, up to the control surface so that the operator can actually aim the camera.
With traditional handle designs, one handed operation is slightly more difficult, since trying to grip a straight handle and raise your fingers to contact the control surface(s) results in a less than ergonomic grip and slightly less than ideal way to lightly influence the cameras aim without disturbing the stability of it. Generally, the best way to lightly control the camera is with a natural/ergonomic two finger pinch using the thumb and index finger. Conventional stabilizers are not configured to provide such a natural hand positioning and movement. Accordingly, the need exists for a camera stabilizer that can be used with relatively small imaging devices yet allows for desired control of the stabilizer.